


Pretty butterfly

by Menial



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Death, Gore, Other, Spoilers for MTMTE #33, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Tailgate are trying to outrun the DJD. It won't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a fic about "Forced to watch", requester asked for Cyclonus and Tailgate.

No matter how fast Tailgate tried to run, his small legs just couldn’t keep up with the monsters. The DJD. He heard stories, but he expected them to be grossly exaggerated. He quickly understood they were not exaggerated, but severally toned down when he witness what they could do.  
  
Overheating, the small mech was using his ventilation at their maximum, yet his HUD was warning him about eminent shut down. “Cyclonus… You should… leave me… I can’t…”  
  
Without a word, the warrior took him in his arms and continued to sprint in the corridors, hoping to reach an escape pod in time.  
  
A loud sound, and Cyclonus lost his footing, crashing on his front. Tailgate was ejected from the arms on his companion, crashing on the nearest wall. Then pain. Excruciating pain in his leg, where he could see in a glance, everything from the knee was gone.  
  
Tailgate. Tailgate was important. Using his arms and his remaining leg, he pushed himself towards the mech he learned to care for. They were behind him, laughing and walking calmly, knowing they needn’t to hurry.  
  
A foot landed on his back, his plates whining under the pressure they were subjected to. He was effectively pinned down by an unknown pede.  
  
A voice on his left started to talk. A deviously warm and cultured voice, speaking like they were discussing the weather, not about to murder them. “What do we have here…. A precious mini bot, who just learned how to fly, thanks to you.”  
  
Strong arms, not owned by the voice, lifted the blue mech by his neck and pressed him on the wall. “Do you know some organics likes to collect flying insects, by pinning them on walls with sharp needles? Right in the middle of their tiny, tiny bodies.” The voice walked towards Tailgate, holding a H beam in his servos. “Do you think this mech would make an interesting specimen, pinned on the wall?”  
  
Without waiting an answer, the beam was pressed on the white chest, very slowly. The metal could be heard creaking. The soft sound finally pulled Tailgate out of his mutism, and he started to squirm, sobbing. He tried to beg for his life, but they act like he was silent. Not important. Like the butterfly they were about to mimic with his frame.  
  
Cyclonus kept silent, knowing nothing he said would stop them. His optics were on Tailgate, trying to give the minibot his comfort, if nothing else.  
A creaking sound louder than the others, a howl from the victim, and a dash of a sickly green liquid from his chest, and they knew his metal chest was punctured.  
  
"What a disgusting uses of spark energy. Kill it, we have others mechs to find."  
  
With a crunch, Tailgate was now entirely pinned. The light of his optics flickered briefly before going out.  
  
Cyclonus felt his spark break.


End file.
